


Constant Cravings

by KittyNomsDePlume (Extra_Pickles)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extra_Pickles/pseuds/KittyNomsDePlume
Summary: Cravings can change after you settle down. A snapshot of Cullen and Evelyn’s married life, in a modern AU setting.Written for the14DaysDaLoversTumblr prompt - Crave
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Kudos: 9





	Constant Cravings

Cullen is emptying the cutlery from the dishwasher, when he hears the front door open, then gently close. Followed soon after, by the soft padding of Evelyn’s feet, as she travels down the hallway toward the kitchen.

“Hey babe,” she greets him and deposits her bag on the kitchen table. Cullen wipes his hands on a towel, turning to give her a quick peck on the lips.

“How’s Leliana?” he asks, leaning against the kitchen bench.

“Oh you know, the usual.” Evelyn shrugs off her coat, draping it over the back of a chair “Taking on problems that aren’t her own.”

“What a horrible way to describe her new girlfriend,” he teases. “I’m shocked!”

“Cullen!” Evelyn laughs and scrubs her forehead with her fingers. “I actually don’t know much about her, um… Tabris, I think she said.” She frowns, obviously thinking about Leliana’s often tumultuous love-life.

“Well, hopefully she’s nicer than Marjolaine was.” Cullen pushes away from the bench and draws Evelyn into his arms, holding her at a slight angle, so he can still get close to her without pressing awkwardly against her ever-growing bump. “I did always say you were the sensible one.” With one hand, he gathers her loose hair behind her shoulders, gently stroking it.

“Oh _really_?” Evelyn drawls, pulling back to level him with a skeptical eye. “Since when?”

“Since you agreed to marry me, of course.” He smirks. Evelyn laughs in response and Cullen feels a warmth in his chest at the sound of it. He recalls thinking, on the day of their wedding, that she would never be more beautiful or radiant in that moment - when they exchanged their vows and she agreed to abide by him, for the rest of their days.

But now, as he holds her close in their little kitchen, about to embark on a whole new chapter of their lives, he thinks she grows more lovely by the day. Evelyn leans in to kiss him - soft and tender - and the warmth spreads from his chest and throughout his limbs.

“Are you hungry?” He asks, rubbing her back, as he reluctantly breaks their kiss. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to eat out. There’s some leftovers we can heat up.” Evelyn makes a non-committal little grunt. A sound Cullen has learned to interpret as Evelyn’s gut saying ‘no’, long before her brain consciously realises it.

“Ooooh, y’know what I’d really like,” she gushes, looking up at him eagerly. “The nasi lemak, from that place downtown. With the anchovies and egg,” Evelyn smacks her lips in anticipation. “Maybe some fried chicken.”

“Are you sure? Last time the sambal gave you heart burn,” he reminds her. “And false contractions,” Cullen adds more sternly.

Evelyn pouts and rubs her swollen belly. “Little Rutherford wants what he wants,” she replies adamantly.

“Is that so?” He places his hands over hers. “Blaming the baby for your poor choices?” Cullen tuts.

Evelyn arches her brow at him, “What happened to being the sensible one?” Her hand flies up to her mouth, to cover a sudden, shuddering yawn. “Oh, sorry,” she mumbles, her eyes a little watery from the strength of it.

“Did you just want to go to bed?” He chuckles.

“Yes,” she confesses and then groans, “But I am actually starving too.”

“Ok, go rest up, I will put an order in.”

“You’re the best.” Evelyn kisses him again and he shoos her into the living room with a little pat on her bum. Cullen picks his phone up from the bench and does a quick search for the restaurant Evelyn mentioned. He smirks quietly to himself, remembering that Evelyn used to avoid eating anything remotely spicy before she was pregnant.

“Ev! Do you want roti?” Cullen calls out, as he swipes through the online menu.

“Do you really need to ask?” Her incredulous voice carries back to him and he chortles, adding a portion to the order.

_No, wait_ … he corrects, _better make it two serves_. He adds noodles for himself and a couple other side dishes before confirming the order. Cullen puts his phone back down to charge, and moves to join Evelyn in the living room. She is propped rather awkwardly on the sofa, a cushion wedged behind the small of her back.

“Come on, love.” Cullen pulls her feet up, helping her resettle on her back. He sits down at the other end, pulling her legs over his lap. Slowly he runs his hands down her legs, kneading and massaging her calves.

Evelyn sighs contentedly. “Mmmm, that feels nice,” she murmurs, burrowing into the sofa and resting her arm over her eyes. “Oh…” she says, pressing her palm against her belly. “He has hiccups,” she giggles.

“Hmmm, probably panicking about the chilli,” Cullen remarks and Evelyn glares at him from beneath her arm.

“Tch,” she scoffs, nudging his thigh with her toes. Cullen grabs her leg and starts rubbing her foot and Evelyn sighs again, relaxing under his ministrations. He methodically and firmly draws circles over the soles of her feet with his thumb. By the time he is finished, Evelyn’s breath has fallen to a slow rhythm; she is deep asleep. Cullen laughs quietly to himself at the sight of her, open-mouthed and drooling on the sofa cushion. He reclines against the couch, hugging her legs in his lap, as he waits for their dinner to arrive.

_My beautiful wife_ , he sighs contentedly. He places a gentle hand on top of the curve of her belly, feeling for the motions of his unborn son and wonders how it is that he ever got so lucky.


End file.
